Kallus
by Cassturn93
Summary: What I hope happens with Kallus in session 3. Kallus looks in to the past of the ghost crew. What he learns makes him question the empire. How will this affect him? Is he on the right side? When given a choice between the two sides what will he chose? Will he became a spy or not?
1. Information

Kallus

A stormtrooper handed ISB Agent Kallus a holodisk. "Sir, the seventh sister as well as the fifth and eighth brother have been confirmed dead. Position of this disk goes to you until another inquisitor is assigned to hunt for the Jedi and Padawan."

"Thank you trooper. I'm sure it will be of great use in my search for the rebels. Especially the Ghost crew." Kallus replied.

Kallus walked away from the stormtrooper to his cabin. In his mind he thought about the conversation he had had with Zeb of that frozen moon. He wondered if he was on the right side.

Kallus entered his cabin and placed the holodisk in his holotable to display it. On it was lots of information on both the Jedi Kanan Jarrus us and the Padawan Ezra Bridger.

Wanted

Kanan Jarrus aka Caleb Dume, Spector 1

Status: Survivor of perch, Jedi Knight, rebel, piloting without a license, smuggler, treason against empire. 26 years old

File notes: Padawan to master Depa Billaba of the Jedi high council, favorites form 3, finished training after perch. Unknown how. Blue single bladed lightsaber, handle black and silver. Wears mostly green with a plate of armor on one arm. Raised in Jedi temple. Crew of six. Potentially didn't finish training. Force skill are good. Carrying a blaster. Captured and escaped.

Ezra Bridger aka Dev Morgan, Spector 6

Status: Jedi Padawan, street rat, thief, rebel. Age 14-15

File notes: master Kanan Jarrus, parents Mira and Ephraim Bridger (the voice of freedom broadcast), force sensitive, blue single bladed lightsaber with attached blaster (damaged). Video attached to file in case of capture.

Ahsoka Tano aka Fulcrum (Skywalker's apprentice)

Status: force users, rebel leader.

File notes: trained as Jedi, left order. Master Anakin Skywalker. Carries two single bladed white lightsabers. Was known to have a Single bladed green lightsaber and shoto as a Padawan. If captured hand her over to lord Vader alive. Killed by lord Vader.

The information on her shocked Kallus. These people were top priority on the wanted list not for being rebels but because of things that they had no control over. He thought back to the clone wars and before. Not once did he recall the Jedi ever doing anything that would have hurt a planet or the republic. Everything they did was to protect it. All the way up until the day they attached the Emperor. Even then most Jedi were fighting in battles. Kallus clicked on the attached video in Ezra's file it began to display the video of his parents execution. It had both his parents last words on it. Mira's almost made Kallus cry. The empire didn't just take his parents away and abandon him. They killed his sister and parents as well as made it illegal to be himself. They took away his childhood and everything that made him Ezra Bridger. The rebels on the Ghost Crew were giving it back to him. Kanan was giving Ezra the life he would have had if he had been born a year earlier. Ezra's birthday was empire day. The day the Jedi died and yet he was training to be one. Kallus left his cabin. He saw the stormtrooper that had handed him the holodisk.

"Trooper ST1951 what was the video on that holodisk going to be used for." He asked.

"The seventh sister was going to use it to torture the young Jedi sir." The stormtrooper responded.

Everything Kallus had just read and seen flashed through his head. "He's just a kid!" Kallus whispered. Now he recollected on everything he had ever done for the Empire. He Lynterlee reviewed all history he knew back to the beginning of the Empire. Mostly he thought about what he had just seen and the conversation he had with Zeb on that frozen moon. He pulled up his files on the rest of the Ghost crew. Sure enough Sabine's family was also torn apart by the Empire. While she was a cadet at an Imperial Academy at that. She had escaped. Hera's mother was killed by the empire as well. Her father was the leader of the Free Ryloth movement. Kallus remember his actions during the clone wars. Every member of the Ghost Crew had a very valid reason to be against the empire. It had torn apart their families. They had each joined the rebellion to fight do others didn't have to face the same fate. In the process they found a new family in each other. One that once again the empire was threatening to tear apart.

It was right then and there that Kallus saw what he had to do. He had to at least try and fix this. He didn't believe it would be enough or that one man could do any good against the empire. Still he had to try. Kallus decided that the best place for him in this rebellion was as an insider. He would be a spy for the rebels. First thing he was giving them was the information on that holodisk. Especially that video of Ezra's parents.

Kallus went back into his cabin. He made a modified his com so he could make a secret and undetected call. He then commend the Ghost. He had stolen the frequency from Zeb while on that moon. Kallus looked over at the meteorite just before Zeb answered.


	2. Contact

Kallus

* Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I really didn't have any ideas for this one. I had honestly decided to make this a one shot at least until season three began and I got some ideas for stuff Kallus could give them. Then 6 of y'all follow/fav this story. So I thought about a crossover with undercover. So spoiler if you're reading that story as well. I've been trying to think of how this chapter will go anyways. As always mtfbwy

* Cass

Contact

"Sir, there is a com from the imperial senate for you." A imperial officer says.

" Thank you, I will take it in my office." I say. What in the world could the senate want of me. They don't normally reach out to ISB agents.

I walk into my office and turn on the my holo pad. Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma appear in the hologram before me.

"Good morning senators. What an unexpected surprise it is to hear from you." I say.

"Agent Kallus, we have heard from an informant that you have supplied information to the rebellion." Mon Mothma says.

Karabast I'm busted. "I'm not sure to what you are referring to." I say trying to play innocent.

"Don't worry Agent your secret is safe with us. We are secretly part of the rebellion as well. If you wish to join us as a spy you are welcome to join. Provided you can keep all our secret." Bail Organa says.

"Two imperial senators involved in the rebellion? That is quite valuable information." I say.

"Yes, but if one choice is to play on both sides of the board than they must eventually pick a side. However a spy has already picked a side and plays on the other side without the side they play on knowing of their true alliance." Mon Mothma says.

"Some would call that cheating, but if one side is already cheats than that would be leveling the playing field." I say.

"That is exactly why I'm giving you this opportunity. I hear you have more information for the rebels. Would you like to give it to them in person?" Bail ask.

"How could I? It would expose me. There's no safe place for that to happen. Plus why would they trust me? " I respond.

"Oh but there are a few places. Planets run by senators like us who sympathize with the rebels. We push to keep little imperial patrols on our planets as possible. A few our even on our side." Bail say.

"But when could I even do this? It's not like I'm assigned to to such a planet." I say.

"That's why I'm inviting you to the Aaldaran Royal Ball. I've requested a group of Rebels to go undercover as a family. I need to get some information on a mission of theirs anyways. Something went very wrong on the mission and the results are to confidential to be briefed over a com. I'm sure you are familiar with them." Bail says.

"The Ghost crew? Was one of them captured?" I ask.

"Not captured. Half of them went with a close friend of mine on this mission. Two of them returned severely injured in one way or another. My friend did not return at all." He says.

"I'm sorry for you loss. May I ask what three went on the trip?" I say.

"The droid, the boy, and…" he starts to say.

"His master?! So that's what happened to the Jedi. What happened to the Padawan?" I ask.

"I'm not quite sure. My daughter has not been able to find out. He refuses to talk to anyone about it. From what I've heard from their pilot he's ok physically but he's been mentality unstable since the mission." Bail replies.

"We are looking into it. We believe some time off and a change of location may help him. Plus we both want to observe the boy in this condition. If what we heard is true we may have to pull the cell out again and have them planetary until it's safe again." Mon says.

"I'll be there if I can." I say finally accepting the invitation.

"Good. I'll send the information and the code phrase to you soon. I hope you can make it." Bail says.

The com is cut off. "So do I!" I whisper to myself.


End file.
